


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 11

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 11

“Well? What do you think?” Rose lifted the hood of her costume.

“I look stupid. Who wears these things, babies?”John was none too happy with his kigurumi. It was a pastel tint of blue with big floppy bunny ears and a stylized bunny face on the end of the hood.

“They are most popular in Japan. And yes, the tastes of the Japanese have always been a bit… odd.” Rose’s kigurumi was a light shade of orchid with a pair of cat ears sticking out of the hood and a :3 face drawn on the hood.

“Well, I look stupid in it. It’s very comfortable and warm but I still look like an idiot.” he looked at the sleeves that went all the way up to his hands and formed a pair of mitts.

“That is up for debate. What about me? Do you think I look stupid in this?” her voice had an air of annoyance to it.

“Nah, you look amazing in everything. Not because you make things look good but because you look great in your own right.” John did not look at her as he answered. Instead he pulled his arms inside of the costume and hugged himself. “Mmm… really warm.”

Rose did not waste any time. She leapt at John, grabbed the sleeves and tied them together in front of his chest. “There.”

He was not amused. “Very funny, Rose. I’m stuck now.”

“Well John, maybe that is the idea.” she smiled seductively. “Being rendered completely helpless while around someone who steal something from you… luckily you are in good, trustworthy company, no?”

“Uh… what do you mean, steal from me?” John asked confused.

“Who knows…” Rose pushed him so he sat on his bed against the wall. She sat down so that she straddled him and took his glasses off, putting them aside. “Perhaps someone will come along and take something from your _labia oris_.”

He grinned. John knew he had a one-way ticket to smooch town, his favorite vacation spot for the two of them. “Oh really? And what could the lip bandit try and steal from me?”

Her hands slowly ran up his face, her thumbs caressing his lips. “Perhaps something like… this!” her hands went up, grabbed the hood and pulled it down. Rose then tied the ears below his chin, hiding John’s entire face aside from his mouth.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Rose.” John was, as was a running theme by now, not entertained.

“Yes it is. That is the reason I did it; you look adorable like this.” she giggled softly.

“Ah, but there is one mistake you have made, Rose.” he grinned. “I’m stronger than you.” he stood up half, pushing Rose off of him and onto his bed. John pushed himself down onto her and caught Rose on her back. With a triumphant roar/laugh he dived down in order to kiss Rose. Instead he met head on with his pillow.

“I am afraid that your lack of vision impairs your ability to kiss, John.” Rose had moved her head out of the way of the apoca-lips, putting her head next to John’s who still had a mouthful of pillow. He got up and tried to kiss her a second time, but once again missed. When he tried a third time she intercepted his face and kissed him instead. When she broke the kiss Rose saw something wiggle on John’s chest, and finally his hand broke free from the outfit’s neckline. He untied the ears, grabbed the zipper and pulled it down so that he could untie the arms. When he had free himself he whipped back the hood and put his now free arm down next to Rose.

“Ah, bet you didn’t see that one coming. But now you are at my mercy! Prepare for a smoochdown!” before John could do anything Rose put a finger on his lips and gave him a stern look. They remained silent for a moment until John caught on what she meant and gave in. “Okay, okay.” he put his arms into the sleeves and zipped the suit back up. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. John sighed and put the hood on. She now took her finger off his lips and beckoned him closer. He took his chance and closed in for the kiss, Rose returning it keenly while wrapping her arms tightly around John.


End file.
